Cuddles on a Cold Night
by Red Addiction
Summary: It's a cold night in the ShinganCrimsonZ dorms at BRR and neither Rom or Yaiba can sleep. Rom goes into Yaiba's room and cuddles with him. There needs to be more for this pairing especially fluff I hope you enjoy.


It was already a cold night but it felt colder in Rom's room for some reason. It was cold to the point he couldn't sleep instead he just tossed and turned trying to stay warm.

The door creaked open. "Rom?" Yaiba poked his head into the room. "What is it?" Rom looked over at Yaiba.

"It's too cold in my room to sleep so can I cuddle with you hence?" Yaiba said nervously. "Come here." Rom threw the blanket back and Yaiba happily crawled in beside him.

Yaiba curled up next to Rom and in response Rom wrapped his arms around the smaller man holding him close. "This feels nice." Yaiba mumbled against Rom's chest.

"Your breath tickles." Rom said and he placed a few kisses along Yaiba's neck. "Rom." Yaiba shivered a little.

"You came into my room and you know what that means besides I'm allowed to kiss my boyfriend as many times as I want." Rom placed a kiss on the top of Yaiba's head just to prove his point.

"Rom." Yaiba blushed. "What else do you expect me to do? I barely ever get to spend any time with you and I want you to know how much I love you." Rom turned Yaiba's face towards him before kissing him gently.

"Rom I already know how much you love me and I love you too." Yaiba smiled as he looked at Rom. "Do you really know?" Rom got a mischievous look in his eyes as he moved his hands down to Yaiba's stomach.

"Rom don't." A squeak came into Yaiba's voice. "Too late." Rom began to tickle Yaiba causing the latter to break into a fit of giggles and he began to squirm to get out of Rom's hold.

"Rom please." There were tears in Yaiba's eyes from laughing to hard. "How about I do this instead?" Rom pulled himself on top of Yaiba and kissed him.

Rom smiled as he pulled away and saw Yaiba's blushing face. "What if someone sees us like this?" Yaiba pulled a pillow over his face to hide his blush.

"If you're worried about Crow and Aion walking in on us they won't besides even if they did it wouldn't matter." Rom pulled the pillow away. "Hence." Yaiba said nervously.

"I'm so lucky to have such a cute boyfriend like you." Rom cupped Yaiba's cheek. "Rom there's something that's been bothering me for awhile hence." Yaiba looked up at Rom worry clear in his eyes.

"What is it?" Rom moved his thumb across Yaiba's cheek. "Promise you won't get mad." Yaiba wrapped his arms around Rom.

"Tell me and then we'll see." Rom kissed Yaiba as if to prove his point. "Alright. Are you only with me because of Shu Zo?" Yaiba closed his eyes feeling Rom's body tense up waiting for a hit to come. When he opened them Rom was smiling.

"R-Rom?" Yaiba said nervously. "You don't have anything to worry about. I'm with you because I love you remember. You really are a dork." Rom kissed Yaiba gently.

"Rom I love you." Yaiba smiled and gently scratched Rom's leopard ear. Rom nuzzled Yaiba's neck. "God I love it when you do that babe." Rom breathed on Yaiba's neck.

"Rom no matter what happens I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Yaiba's tail wrapped around Rom's leg. "I'll make sure that happens." Rom looked at Yaiba and smiled before he kissed him.

"What about Shu Zo?" Yaiba couldn't help asking. "Yaiba don't concern yourself with Shu Zo. I'm with you and I honestly want to be with you. I love you. You're not a replacement for him because if I knew you back then I would have been with you instead of him." Rom wrapped his arms around Yaiba gently.

"Rom." Yaiba whispered and snuggled against him. "Yaiba." Rom whispered into Yaiba's ear and in one smooth motion sat up with Yaiba in his lap.

"I love you so much." Yaiba rested his head under Rom's chin. "I know you do my only one." Rom started sucking on the one side of Yaiba's neck.

"Rom you know if you do that people will see right." Yaiba relaxed against Rom. "Maybe I want them to see that you belong to me." Rom kissed Yaiba's cheek.

"Don't most people already know I'm yours considering you can never keep your hands off of me hence." Yaiba chuckled. "Maybe they do and maybe they don't and maybe I like touching what's mine."

Rom smiled as he nibbled on Yaiba's ear lobe.

"Your legend of possessiveness is about as great as your legend of violence hence." Yaiba smiled. "I know and it's not going to stop me from making sure everyone knows you're mine." Rom trailed kisses down Yaiba's neck to his collarbone.

"I don't mind you marking me." Yaiba closed his eyes. "And mark you I will but for now let's just cuddle." Rom laid down with Yaiba on top of him.

"You're so warm." Yaiba snuggled up against Rom. "So are you." Rom buried his face in Yaiba's hair.

"I couldn't think of a moment better than this." Rom breathed in Yaiba's scent. "Hence." Yaiba responded half asleep in agreement.

Rom smiled as he soon heard Yaiba snoring lightly. "I love you Yaiba." Rom whispered as he too fell asleep.


End file.
